Black Knights' Fortress
Details of the western tower of the White Knights' Castle in Falador. |difficulty = Novice |description = The Black Knights are up to no good. You are hired by the white knights to spy on them and destroy their secret weapon. |length = Short/Medium |requirements = * Quest points *The ability to evade level 33 Black Knights |items = *A cabbage not from Draynor Manor (one from Edgeville Monastery suggested) *An iron chainbody (can be purchased at Horvik's Armour Shop in Varrock and from Wayne's Chains in Falador) *A bronze med helm (can be purchased in the helmet shop in Barbarian Village, spawns by the backdoor of Draynor Manor.) Recommended: *Food *Armour *Falador teleports *A combat bracelet |kills = Black Knight (Level 33) }} Setting up Getting the required items First of all, to save time, get the items. Grab a cabbage from Edgeville Monastery near the Black Knights' Fortress or at the cabbage patch in the farm south of Falador (cabbage taken from Draynor Manor will not work; you will find out why during the quest), buy an iron chainbody from Wayne's Chains in Falador, and buy a bronze med helm from Peksa in Barbarian Village (or get one in the backroom of Draynor Manor). If your Smithing level is high enough (3 for the bronze medium helmet, and 26 for the iron chainbody), you can just smith the chain and the helmet. If not, you'll have to buy them from the shops listed above or buy them from the Grand Exchange. Walkthrough Starting out ''Items required: None.'' Talk to Sir Amik Varze, who can be found on the of the tower on the western side of White Knights' Castle. He will tell you that he needs a spy. He wants you to spy on the Black Knights for him at their fortress located northeast of Falador near Ice Mountain. He wants you to find out what their new weapon is and destroy it. Infiltrating the fortress ''Items required: An iron chainbody and a bronze med helm.'' Make your way to the Black Knights' Fortress. It is northeast of the Dwarven Mine and the Oracle, northwest of the Monastery. Run through the Black Knights, as they will attack you because they are naturally aggressive. Enter the door to the south surrounded by guards. Make sure you are wearing the Iron chainbody and the Bronze med helm, or they won't let you enter. Once inside, the wall right in front of you can be pushed. Push it to enter a small room. Climb up the ladder in this small room and then up the ladder immediately to the right of it. Climb down the ladder just south, go through a door to the east and then up another ladder. Climb down the ladder beside the one you just came up and you will end up in a room with a Zamorak altar. Open the door and run to avoid the knights. Climb down the ladder to the southwest, and you will find yourself in a small room. In this small room, there should be a grill. Click on it to listen. You will hear a conversation between a witch and a goblin. Sabotaging the secret weapon ''Items required: A cabbage.'' Follow the ladders back to the room with the false wall, and try to open the door to the east where many Black Knights are walking around a table. You will be stopped from opening the door, since a guard will talk to you. You may have to kill an aggressive black knight in the room before you can complete the dialog. If you are having trouble with the aggressive knight, you can lure him away and quickly confirm the door dialog by pressing spacebar, 2, spacebar. ''He will say that there is an important meeting going on and they'll kill anyone who gets in. Say you don't care and that you're going in anyway. Run from the knights and climb up the ladder on the northern wall of the room. Walk east and south and look for a wall you can push. Push the wall to see a hole. '''Right-click' your cabbage so that you do not eat it, and use it with the hole that should be in the room. You will hear the witch groan, meaning you destroyed the weapon. Return to Falador ''Items required: None.'' Now, go back to Sir Amik Varze, and tell him you sabotaged the weapon. When he is done talking, you will have finished the quest. Reward * Quest points *2,500 Coins Trivia *The Quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2,500 coins to their main characters. *If you try to throw a Draynor Manor cabbage down into the cauldron it will say the following: "This is the wrong sort of cabbage!" with your character stating: "I'm not supposed to be HELPING the witch you know..." *When talking to Sir Amik Varze to start the quest, he says "Your mission, should you decide to accept it". This is a possible reference to . *Reading the Dossier given to you by Sir Amik Varze it reads "Infiltrate fortress… sabotage secret weapon… self destruct in 3…2…ARG!" another reference to Mission Impossible *This quest was named Spy Quest before membership was released. *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gave Thieving experience. *When talking to Sir Amik Varze to start the quest, you can choose to say "I laugh in the face of danger!". This is most likely a reference to Simba in . *Sir Amik Varze is a homophone to "Ceramic Vase". Category:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Recruitment Drive Category:Free-to-play Quests